


Thunderstorms

by Heckyeahbispearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, cute parent times, new gem moms!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyeahbispearl/pseuds/Heckyeahbispearl
Summary: Thunderstorms are loud and scary for gemlings.It's good that their mothers are there to comfort and protect them.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tired so here this is! not the best quality fanfic but!!! bispearl gemlings!  
> The gemlings were a team effort created by the official bispearl discord server!

A large crack of thunder echoed throughout the temple, shaking it. Terrified squeaking soon followed, as Bismuth and Pearl's gemlings skittered around trying to hide, while their frazzled moms tried to scoop them up. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Bismuth cried out, as she nearly stepped on one of her scrambling daughters. "Come here Jian! It's okay! I'm here, sweetheart." 

Jian- a Bismuth with pale purple skin, white freckles, and peach dreads-had found her way under the couch. Bismuth could hear muffled sneezing as Jian encountered dust bunnies and spiderwebs. Bismuth grimaced as she crouched down, "Oh shoot, oh shoot," She sighed. "How we gonna get you outta there?" 

She continued to try to coax her daughter out, until she felt another gemling climb onto her back. 

"Bismuth! Stay still! Claymore is on your back!" Pearl hissed.

"I think I'm aware of that now," Bismuth whispered, tensing up. "I'm trying to get Jian out from under here. Can you please get Claymore?"

Claymore-another Bismuth with even paler purple skin, with rainbow freckles, and hair like Bismuth's- seemed to be slightly bothered by the thunder, but not as much as her sisters, had decided to curl up on Bismuth's back.

Pearl gasped. "Oh! Where's Gladius? I haven't seen her.. Oh.." She sounded increasingly more panicked as she whipped her head around.

"Pearl, she's in my apron, calm down. Where's Sabre?”

Sabre—A small pearl with bright blue, slightly iridescent skin, her mother’s 80s hair, but rainbow, and intense blue eyes—had escaped the mothers’ line of sight.

“I-I don’t know! I just saw her…oh no.” 

“What? What’s wrong?” Bismuth asked, her voice rose in panic. “Is she okay? Is she hurt?”

“Oh it’s okay.. She’s fine, it’s just…” Pearl giggled, “She’s just stuck in Steven’s shirt.”

Bismuth could hear muffled squeaking behind her, recognizing it as Sabre. Claymore was still padding around on her back, however, so she still had to stay still. 

“Heh..poor thing, she’ll figure it out eventually. Can you get Claymore off my back? She’s still on me.”

“Oh! Of Course! Yes..” She picked up the gemling, and Bismuth relaxed, turning her attention to  
her daughter under the couch. Jian had come closer to see all the chaos unfolding, which gave her mother the perfect opportunity to carefully grab her and pull her out. Jian squirmed in annoyance, chirping in protest from being removed from her hiding spot.  
Just then, another crack of thunder echoed through the temple. Sabre, Claymore, and Jian started to panic, squealing loudly, and trying to wiggle out of their mother’s arms to run away from the scary noise.

“Oh oh oh! Shhh… It’s okay, Mommy is here…I’ll protect you.” Pearl cooed to the gemlings in her arms. Claymore didn’t need any more convincing, she calmed down, chirping quietly. Sabre was nearly in tears, whimpering and mewling. Jian was being soothed by Bismuth. 

But Gladius—a midnight blue pearl with star markings on her shoulders, and curly white hair,— was napping silently in Bismuth’s apron pocket. 

Bismuth sat on the couch, taking Gladius out of her front pocket, cradling her with Jian.

“Here—Can you take Sabre? I’ll grab a blanket.” Pearl whispered, placing Sabre between Jian and Gladius in Bismuth’s arms.

Sabre was still being fussy, which started to wake Gladius, and bothered Jian. Bismuth tried to shush Sabre, gently rocking her and her sisters.

“Pearl, doll, please hurry up, Sabre’s still uspet.” Bismuth whispered, sounding a bit panicked.  
“I’m coming!”  
Pearl rushed over after picking the softest one, siding up to Bismuth. She covered herself and Bismuth with it, making sure to take Sabre out of her arms.

“There—isn’t that nice? Oh goodness, wrangling all these little ones is exhausting.” Pearl chuckled, rocking Sabre and Claymore. Sabre was beginning to calm down, and Claymore was dozing off. 

Bismuth looked a little melancholy. “I don’t think Sabre likes me too much.” 

Pearl was shocked. “Bismuth! Why would you think that?” 

“I don’t know, she seems very, uh, proper. Doesn’t like wrestling with her sisters, or playing with them, and when, y’know, I pick her up she’s not very engaged with me or seems very excited.”

Pearl looked away. “Oh.. well, there might be a reason for that.. she must have some of the pearl programming from homeworld.. the reason that Gladius doesn’t really have it, is because she’s taken after you.”

Bismuth chuckled “I mean.. there was a lot more of my DNA when I—“  
“Bismuth!” Pearl gasped, blushing. “Not now..” She giggled.  
Bismuth looked down, seeing her daughters fast asleep. Even Claymore and Sabre were asleep.  
“Finally.. they’re asleep..” Bismuth said, with a yawn.  
“Oh goodness…” Pearl sighed, slumping against Bismuth’s arm. Bismuth leaned down, kissing Pearl’s gem.  
“Take a rest, honey. Stars knows you need it.”  
Pearl mumbled something incomprehensible, nodding off.  
Bismuth looked down at her family and smiled, her heart swelled with love and pride.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you didn't already know, the gemlings are named after swords!


End file.
